Friction
by Maegira
Summary: In a world where the Dark Lord has won, and the Light has been extinguished, a fiery girl is sent on a weird journey with an even weirder goal. But can one broken soul actually fix another? Story about fears, power and ridiculously different heroine than anyone is used to. Battles of wits, manipulations, persuasions and banters await! Time-travel fic, TMR/OC


_Description:_ In a world where the Dark Lord has won, and the Light has been extinguished, a fiery girl is sent on a weird journey with an even weirder goal! Manipulation, seduction and power are all dangerous forces that are in her way.

_Rating:_ T for now

**Chapter 1: Better Left Unsaid**

Her body crashed onto the floor. It was painful to move, and yet she couldn't accept her own defeat. Around her, she couldn't even hear other breathing. Rising slowly back to her feet, the girl furiously bit the inside of her cheek in order to divert the sharp pain she was feeling. The metallic taste of blood made her slowly release her jaw. What a beautiful way to start the new school year.

"Should you find any other flaw you wish to point out, Ms. Rey you might want to keep it to yourself," a confident voice said "Otherwise, I assure you I will be happy to prove you wrong. Again."

The girl glared at her professor. Many emotions flared through her eyes, from hate to anger, as she tried to contain herself from saying anything else that could get her into more trouble. She gripped her hands into fists and with somewhat stiff movements made her way to her chair. The girl could still feel her own blood in her mouth, but it seemed like a small price to pay. She didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Ms. Rey, are we clear?" his voice taunted.

"Crystal, professor," she answered through her teeth.

The man smirked with satisfaction and continued his lesson. If there was only an opportunity for her to wipe that from his face, she would've used it without any hesitation. Hell, she was ready for ten more punishments just to see him on the floor. Certainly, that would make this school year seem much brighter, since she was obviously not to a jolly good start.

She turned over to the large windows, subconsciously rubbing a sore spot on her forearm that was probably going to become a very ugly looking bruise. And with that, she found herself completely cutting off the class, and falling into a daydream.

* * *

"Eva, what was that?" a wide-eyed girl with a long brown braid raced towards her.

"A slight divergence of opinions," she answered with an indifferent shrug.

"You were half dead when he was finished with you. Doubt you can call it a 'slight divergence of opinions'," the girl stared at her, with some annoyance. That's what friends are like, she used to tell Eve all the time.

"Dana, I am not in the mood for this right now," Eva said with a deep sigh "I am tired and beaten half to death, so excuse me if I am not up for arguing."

"Perhaps if you used your head before voicing your opinions…" the girl continued.

"I am using my head. I am using it far more than anyone else in the damn school," her irritation grew a notch more "But if they think a few curses and some yelling is going to make me stop thinking, they have no idea how wrong they are."

"Eva, I am just saying that you should be more careful. You're a bloody Ravenclaw, you should know that sometimes keeping quiet isn't a mark of being stupid or accepting something," the blonde said "There are other student that disagree with the professors, but you don't see them jumping up from their seats and throwing insults."

"Because they are too afraid," she huffed and then muttered under her breath "Cowards."

"You really should've been in Gryffindor," Dana sighed in defeat before adding "Perhaps they are, but imagine how afraid they could become if they start eliminating troublesome students. Eva, I believe you would be high on that list, and no matter what you think about everyone else, you still are a small symbol of rebellion here at Hogwarts."

The dark haired girl stopped and inhaled deeply. Her head was now full of different thoughts. Perhaps Dana was right, perhaps there was a way to voice her opinions in a less head-on way. Eva was nothing if not creative.

"Why?" she finally asked "I am not really a role model for first years, I am not rich nor a pureblood. And over all that, I don't want others following me like I am a leader or something. This is my own fight."

"This fight belongs to everyone who still remembers how our society looked before You-Know-Who won the final battle, before the light was diminished." Dana said "You have no right to take that fight away from us."

"Then let's fight. I've never seen a battle won by keeping silent,"

"No, but many battles were won by careful tactics and strategy," Dana retorted "This isn't as simple as pranking someone or stealing food from the kitchens."

"I know that," Dana raised her eyebrow at her words "But we have to start somewhere. I just can't continue living like this."

Before her friend could answer her, the dark haired girl started leaving towards her common room. The castle looked same as always as she glided through the crowds of students with precision. You get used to it after seven years and it somehow becomes like an instinct. Of course, many of the students just tried to stay out of her way. The nasty reputation of standing up to professors every now and then and earning punishments made her quite notorious but still well respected. Not that she cared, of course, it just meant less idiots to deal with.

"Evangeline Aurora Rey!" a familiar voice stopped her mid-hallway. Damn. She was so close, the dormitories were just up the tower.

Turning back slowly, Eva plastered a fake smile on her face. Hell, she hated her full name. It sounded so… Long and unnecessary. On the other side of the hallway, she was faced with her least favorite person in the world number four. And yes, she had a list she kept hidden beneath her pillow. Strangely, the list was becoming longer every day.

"Mrs. Avery, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eva asked, trying to sound as truthful as she could.

Malinda Avery was a tall, skinny woman in her mid-thirties. Of course, with her perfect blonde hair and strange green eyes, no one could deny she was beautiful. Unfortunately her ever-present scowl was thoroughly ruining the picture. Her clothes were impeccable and black as always, contrasting nicely with her lightly tanned skin. In just a few long steps, the stern woman was in front of her, watching her with her piercing eyes.

"You behavior is truly impossible Ms. Rey," she scoffed "First day of your final year and here you are, already landing detentions and punishments. I, personally, couldn't care less about your well-being, but I cannot allow that our Noble House loses anymore points because of your actions."

She wasn't surprised that her Head of the House was already informed about her misbehaving. But, Eva was usually the one who earned most of the points for Ravenclaw, anyway. So, she had every right to spend some of them. No other idiots from her 'Noble House' wanted to do as much as to raise their hands or work some more. It was truly no surprise that they ended up on the fourth place last year. It was pathetic that they wanted to blame her for that.

"I didn't lose any points today," only some blood, she thought to herself "I even gained some new bruises!"

At her words the woman's eyes narrowed. She certainly wasn't up to Eva's sarcasm and jokes. Good. That would make two of them.

"This is a warning, Ms. Rey," she threatened with her finger "Do think about this seriously, before you get yourself into more trouble than just a few bruises."

With that, she turned around roughly and stalked out.

Mad hag.

"Nice to know you care," Eva murmured to herself as she continued to her common room. All she needed now was some hot chocolate and a good book. After what happened with professor Yaxley, she decided that she was going to miss her last class. It was a bad idea to continue a day that began so wonderfully. She huffed, unconvinced. Perhaps it was a bad year altogether ahead of her.

* * *

"Not in the mood," Eva answered from her place in a comfy chair. She didn't even raise her head from the book she was reading. The question wasn't really worth her attention.

"Please, Eva. I really want to go, and I don't fancy going into large crowds on my own," the pigtailed blonde was begging. "Besides, this could be a good chance to practice your skills, and earn points that will get Mrs. Avery from breathing down your neck!"

Eva slightly raised her gaze from the page to look at her friend. She had some point in all that nonsense, and that was a miracle on its own. The pigtailed blonde was still looking at her with those insufferable puppy eyes.

"Okay, Pigtails. We'll do this one for you," Eve sighed with a smile "But you owe me a big one."

"Thank you," she smiled but then frowned "And, um, my name is Helen."

"Sure, whatever Pigtails, let's go."

Helen Parker perhaps wasn't the brightest of Ravenclaws. Actually, Eva couldn't help but feel that she could've made much better friends with Hufflepuffs, with that adoring smile, blonde pigtails and an overall friendly attitude. Always the tomboy and rebel, Eva never had many girl friends and usually spent her time in male crowds or alone. But, after an incident, the small golden puppy became permanently glued to her hip, and a constant pain in her back. Surprisingly, after a while the situation became much more bearable on Eva's side, so after a while she completely accepted her petite sidekick. But, that didn't mean she stopped giving her a hard time every time she could.

"Uhh. Eva, can I ask you something?" Pigtails started, as they walked through the long corridors.

"You already have, but go ahead and ask another one," Eva smiled slightly.

"Gregory mentioned that Flint said that Howards mentioned that Jonas heard from Rowe that he heard from Belby who saw it with his own eyes when professor Yaxley decided to go straight to the Headmaster about you behavior today in Defense," the girl was slightly out of breath "So, what do you think he'll ask as a punishment?" she sounded worried.

"Couldn't be worse than the punishment I got last year for stealing those books," she shrugged unconvinced by her friend's warning "I still remember Mrs. Avery's face. It was hilarious!" Eva chuckled.

"Somehow I doubt that," her friend answered dryly "Besides, aren't you worried at all?"

"Well, I've already been through anything they can throw at me," Eva answered.

"But, but, what if they expel you?" Helen asked fearfully "You would be banished from the grounds and you won't ever be able to return."

"Scared you'll be left without your only friend?" Eva smirked slightly.

"I have other friends, Eva. Besides I just wanted to let you know, to be prepared for something, but if you want to act like that… Fine," the girl crossed her arms with a pout.

"Not you too, Pigtails," Eva frowned "Seems like everyone's suddenly worried for my well-being."

"That's because, believe it or not, there are people who care about you," the blonde stopped and pointed a finger at Eva "But, since you can't possibly grasp that fact, I'll just leave."

The merry-two-pigtails turned around and started walking in a way that should've looked like a serious and angry walking, but instead just looked ridiculous on the petite girl. But, before getting to the other end of the corridor, she stopped and turned around looking at Eva.

"My name is Helen," she snapped and left.

Eva pursed her lips while thinking. How long will it take to Pigtails to remember that the Great Hall is in the other direction? Well, not like Eva wanted to go there now, but since she was now almost there, what was the point of going back to the dormitories? With a sigh she continued walking towards the Hall.

* * *

Hey guys! So, this is something I've started writing a few months back when the idea was still pretty fresh in my head but finally decided to actually post it anywhere. So yeah, this is going to be an after-war fic, with the starting point fire years after the defeat of the Order and the death of Harry Potter. I want to confirm that this will be a time-turner fic. I still don't have everything decided yet, but the pairings will probably be Eva/TMR. Anyways, I really hope you'll enjoy everything from the main heroine's mean humor to the actual plotline which begins in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ^^

-Maegira


End file.
